


Sin Puerta

by satismagic



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satismagic/pseuds/satismagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto fue escrito en respuesta a la siguiente propuesta de Closetravenclaw: ¿Qué pasaría si SS/HG estuvieran encerrados o atrapados juntos en algún sitio pero no en Azkaban ? 5 drabbles. Parte de The Book of the Dead. Translation of my story "No Door".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Puerta

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Esto es un trabajo de ficción, escrito porque el autor siente un honrado amor por los trabajos de Joanne K. Rowling. Todos los personajes, escenarios y lugares de los libros y películas de Harry Potter son propiedad de Joanne K. Rowling y Warner Brothers. Los personajes originales pertenecen al autor de dicho trabajo. El autor no va a recibir dinero ni ninguna otra remuneración por presentar el trabajo en este archivo. El trabajo en sí es propiedad intelectual del autor y está disponible únicamente para el disfrute privado de lectores, y no puede ser copiado o distribuido de ningún modo sin el permiso escrito explícito del autor.

Todos los personajes, lugares y situaciones en esta historia son o productos de la imaginación de autor o son usados de manera enteramente ficticia.

Esto fue escrito en respuesta a la siguiente propuesta de Closetravenclaw para la comunidad 'Portus Envy' de Livejournal:

 _¿Qué pasaría si SS/HG estuvieran encerrados o atrapados juntos en algún sitio (pero no en Azkaban)?_

 **¡muchas gracias! a persefone_core por la traducción**

* * *

## "Sin puerta."

 _Traducido por persefone_core_

Torpemente, Severus Snape se apresuró a levantarse e inspeccionó su prisión. Una mazmorra fría y húmeda. Las barreras Anti-Aparición más fuertes que él había encontrado nunca fuera de Hogwarts.

Masajeó su sien pulsante. Algo en la firma de los hechizos que envolvían la celda le era familiar. Pero era incapaz de determinar qué era. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando disipar el persistente mareo.

Rápidamente, hizo inventario del mobiliario. Una bacinilla encantada. Dos platos encantados y dos cálices encantados. Dos colchones con dos sábanas. Sin almohadas. Sin ventanas. Ninguna sorpresa por esa parte. Mazmorras y prisiones raramente venían con vistas.

… _sin puerta._

* * *

Su estómago rugió. Sus manos volaron hacia sus mangas y sus vainas de varita muñequeras. Las náuseas aumentaron. Que sus captores menospreciaran tan fácilmente lo que él era capaz de hacer con dos varitas no era buena señal.

Esperando contra toda esperanza que la puerta estuviese solo Desilusionada u oculta bajo Glamour, cruzó hacia el muro más cercano. Recorrió la celda, deslizando sus manos sobre las piedras.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. _Mierda._

Pensó que su cabeza iba a estallar. No solo hechizos Anti-Aparición. Varias otras maldiciones, embrujos y hechizos, todos ellos dirigidos a mantener a los prisioneros encerrados.

 _Y sin puerta._

* * *

Severus descubrió fácilmente donde la puerta _estuvo_. Un rectángulo de piedras más pulidas. Argamasa fresca, pero estable. Repentinamente un gemido le hizo apresurarse hacia el centro de la celda. Se arrodilló y la atrajo entre sus brazos. Su mujer gimió, tembló, forcejeó – entonces sus ojos se abrieron.

"¡Severus! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde estamos?" Giró su cabeza. Su mirada horrorizada se deslizó sobre las piedras. Con ojos muy abiertos, miró fijamente las esquinas sombreadas.

Él sintió el momento exacto en el que ella se dio cuenta. Hermione se tensó. Dedos helados formaron puños. Su respiración se tornó jadeo.

 _"No hay puerta."_

* * *

"¡Merlín, Severus! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Él pudo oír su pánico inminente en el aliento necesario para formar cada sílaba. Apretó sus el agarre que tenía sobre ella, acercándola a el.

"Nos mantenemos calmados. Pensamos que alguien nos acabará encontrando. Intentamos romper los hechizos de los muros. Intentamos romper los muros. Sugiero que empecemos a tres pies desde la esquina izquierda del muro de enfrente. Los hechizos introducidos en las piedras nuevas son los más fuertes. Pero si no me equivoco, la magia será más débil justo al lado de – "

Hermione se estremeció. _"– donde la puerta solía estar."_

* * *

Yacían tumbados en la oscuridad, mirándose el uno al otro. Él estaba demasiado cansado hasta para lanzar el más débil de los 'Lumos'. Ella le acariciaba, su nariz, barbilla, garganta – trazando las curvas prominentes de sus costillas, descendiendo.

Sus dedos eran ásperos, duros por los callos, aserrados donde las uñas se rompieron al arañar la argamasa.

El hechizo que mantenía uno de los platos rellenándose estaba roto. Ahora no había suficiente comida para dos. Mucho menos para tres. Tiernamente sus dedos viajaron hacia su estómago vacío.

Cerrando los ojos, Severus soñaba.

Con una niña con rizos negros.

 _Y una puerta._

* * *

## 

Finite Incantatem

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Esto acabará enlazando con "The Book of the Dead".


End file.
